


Split in Two

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Confident Sam Winchester, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Slash, Two Sams, like the fact that there are two sams for some reason, now they're dealing with new problems, they saved the world just fine k?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: The Winchesters wake up one morning to find two Sams instead of one. When the angels insist both Sams are the real Sam, they have to find out what happened and how to fix it.--Gabriel!There's no mistaking the anger in Dean's not-quite-prayer. It's the emotion he's most familiar with hearing from his little brother's charge. He won't even deny that he's deserved it more times than not. But for the life - and he's had quite a lengthy one so far - of him, he can't think of anything he's done this week to warrant being on the receiving end of it right now.
Relationships: Castiel/Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Split in Two

**Author's Note:**

> Another wip from years and years ago that I'm unlike to ever finish. Thank you to the WIP Fest for giving me an excuse to finally let what's here see the light of day.
> 
> As with my last wip, feel free to ask about what the original plan was for this. I still mostly remember what I wanted to do, just haven't ever been able to get it written. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what's here if you give it a shot anyway. :)

_Gabriel!_

There's no mistaking the anger in Dean's not-quite-prayer. It's the emotion he's most familiar with hearing from his little brother's charge. He won't even deny that he's deserved it more times than not. But for the life - and he's had quite a lengthy one so far - of him, he can't think of anything he's done this week to warrant being on the receiving end of it right now.

He hasn't even made the Impala pink yet.

He frowns down at the Jack Russell Terrier in his lap. "Think he'll just go away if I ignore him long enough?"

The only answer he gets is a soft snort. Gabriel rolls his eyes, scratching the dog behind his ears.

_Gabriel! Get your feathery ass down here and_ fix _this!_

"There's those Winchester manners," he scoffs, stretching his arms above his head, spine arching over the back of his recliner. Lifting Skipperdoodle off of his lap, Gabriel runs a hand over the dog's head. "Sorry, pup. Daddy's got a mean old Dean to face."

"Don't look at me like that," he pleads when brown eyes stare sadly up at him. Skippy doesn't let up, eyes growing wider and more wet-looking by the second. Gabriel rolls his eyes again. "You're as bad as Sam, I swear."

Finally his dog huffs, slumping forward before jumping to occupy the seat he'd just gotten out of. "Good idea, Skippy. Keep my seat warm."

The dog snorts again and Gabriel chuckles. "See you later, buddy."

With a snap, the world shifts in a blur around him. When he lands, he finds himself in the motel the boys had checked into the night before. The nauseating swirls of flower-plastered wallpaper are impossible to forget.

"I didn't do it! Scout's honor!" he swears before he even looks around the room.

"You were never a scout," comes from the left, but it's not the angry voice of Dean Winchester that he'd been expecting. There's a grin audible in the words and Gabriel is almost taken aback. He doesn't hear Sam's voice like that very often at all. It sends a pleasant wave of _something_ down his spine. He spins on his heel, ready to retort and hoping to catch a glimpse of the grin he can hear, but the words get caught in his throat and his eyes threaten to bug out of his head. It would be a shame if they did, too. He thinks the eyes are one of this vessel's best features.

"I didn't realize it was my birthday," he finally manages, lips forming into a smirk.

"I would hope not, we'd probably be naked," the Sam sitting furthest on the left of the bed says. Gabriel blinks before grinning wide and impressed. The second Sam shakes his head, cheeks blushing red and Gabriel chuckles. That's more the reaction he'd expected.

"You really had nothing to do with this?"

Gabriel's smile dims just a fraction at the suspicion in Dean's gruff voice. He shoots the man a pointed look before smirking again. "You think I wouldn't take _every_ opportunity to brag about it if I'd done this? Really, I'm feeling a little put out. I wish I'd thought of it first. Two Sams? Color me hor - happy," he finishes with a wink.

It isn't a surprise to see Dean's shoulders tighten with tension but the last thing Gabriel expects is for that tension to be directed at Sam.

Sams.

Dean's eyes narrow, glaring at them and Gabriel recognizes that look. He's seen it directed at him multiple times, especially back when he first decided to join Team Free Will in their mission to stop his brothers. There had even been those infuriating moments where he'd seen Dean sporting that look when watching Sam. But he hasn't seen it directed at the youngest Winchester even once since Sam nearly gave up his life - his soul - for all of eternity to lock Lucifer in the cage.

It doesn't sit well, seeing Dean give his brother that look. Gabriel's wings twitch, feeling suddenly cramped when he wants nothing more than to bring them into view and stretch them wide, put something between Sam and _that look_.

While Gabriel is busy resisting the urge to do just that, Dean grabs the duffel from the foot of his bed. Gabriel raises a curious eyebrow; he can't think of anything the boys keep in their bags that could be necessary right now. It isn't until he sees what Dean takes out - a flask of Holy Water and a small silver knife that glints even in the dull light of the motel - that he realizes what's going on.

He watches the hunter walk back to the space between the mattresses, setting both items on the sorry excuse for a nightstand. There doesn't seem to be reason for this, not when Gabriel is standing right here; he's sure he would have noticed if either Sam was a fake and Dean should trust him enough after all the time he's been on their side that Gabriel wouldn't keep quiet about it. He doesn't say anything, though. He doesn't expect Sam to, either.

It takes more effort than it should to keep his jaw from dropping, just a little, when one of them does.

"Dude, there's an Archangel right _there_. Don't you think he would have mentioned if one of us was a demon or a shifter?"

The one furthest to the left crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Dean with an incredulous eyebrow raised. The other Sam looks between his double and his brother, thoughtful lines creasing his forehead. There are words hidden just beneath the surface. Gabriel can practically see them trying to come out but the Sam on the right keeps quiet.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, kiddo," he cuts in before laughing. "What am I saying? Of course I could have, I'm awesome like that. But Sam's got a point there, bucko."

"They can't both be Sam," Dean argues, still tense but not yet reaching for either of the things on the nightstand.

"The same way there can't possibly be vampires or werewolves or ghosts, right, Dean?"

Grin widening, Gabriel bounces on the balls of his feet. He doesn't know what's gotten into Sam - he hasn't heard him quite so talkative since he first ran into the boys back at Springfield University - but he likes it. It's like listening to the Sam-of-then bickering with his brother over a frozen laptop, or scrapping for his money clip.

Sam's words give Dean pause, though Gabriel can't tell whether it's shock at the once-familiar tone or that he's considering what's been said. Shoulders slumping forward, Dean lets out an explosive sigh and shakes his head, shooting his brother - brothers - an incredulous look. Gabriel recognizes this one, too. The look that says only Dean's little brother could wind up in a situation like this.

"Castiel," Dean finally breathes, looking towards the ceiling.

Gabriel rolls his eyes but he isn't at all surprised. It's no secret that Dean will always trust Castiel over Gabriel. He can't find it in him to take offense, either. He's proved himself to the group, not even Dean can deny that after they managed to get Lucifer back into his cage. But Castiel will always be the Angel of the Lord that pulled Dean from Perdition; the only angel they could trust in their war against Heaven and Hell for far too long.

He watches curiously as the more vocal of the Sams rolls his eyes, a fond smile tugging at his lips before he gets up. Ridiculously long arms stretch over the kid's head and he lets out a contented sound that Gabriel wishes he'd been the cause of. Dean's watching his brother, too; following with his eyes as Sam picks out clothes from his duffel. But Sam doesn't seem to care about the attention and Gabriel is struck again by how much like the kid he'd sicced a chainsaw wielding illusion on he is. It's amazing how much has changed in a relatively miniscule amount of time.

Gabriel tilts his head. Looking between the two Sams, Gabriel taps his chin and contemplates what might become a bit of a dilemma soon enough.

"Methinks this is going to get a little headache inducing pretty soon, kids," he starts.

"I'm calling you, Sam," Gabriel says, pointing to the Sam who's standing. "And you can be Sammy," he continues, motioning to the Sam still sitting. "Sound good? Good!" he finishes, waving off their meager protests. It really is going to become necessary soon if they don't get this fixed right away and he doesn't feel like a debate right now. "You'll thank me for it later, I'm sure."

Wing beats flutter and within a blink, Castiel is standing beside Dean, cutting off any further discussion. The sight of two Sams, one standing at the foot of the bed and the other sitting silently against the headboard, barely fazes him. His only visible reaction, to the boys at least, is the way his eyebrows draw together. His wings twitch and draw in much like his eyebrows, though. A move that makes his curiosity and confusion as plain as day to the littlest angel's big brother.

Castiel turns from the Sams to look at Dean expectantly.

When Dean doesn't say anything right away, Castiel sighs. It brings a chuckle out of Gabriel. Seeing his little brother embracing more human reactions always makes Gabriel a little proud and a lot happy, knowing part of it is that Castiel's got the _time_ to become more comfortable in the skin he's grown accustomed to.

"Yes, Dean?" he asks, the 'you called _me_ ' easily heard by Gabriel. From the small quirk of lips - not as identical as he thinks they should be - on Sam and Sammy's faces, they heard it as well.

Dean's eyes widen, mouth falling open in shock. He's still for all of a second before his arms flail at his sides, pointing to the two Sams and back to Castiel wordlessly. While his sputtering is humorous and Gabriel could gladly spend all day watching it, Gabriel would like to get this over with before Dean ends up using the knife and Holy Water out of sheer frustration.

"Ya see, Cassie. Deano's been having a rough morning. Waking up to _two_ Sams in his little brother's bed and all. But, see. He didn't believe me when I told him they're _both_ the real Sam. So he called you. Can you _please_ put him to rights before he decides to do silly hunter tests and adds more scars to that fine packaging?"

Sam rolls his eyes but smiles at Gabriel and he doesn't even think about it before answering with a waggle of his eyebrows. There's no such smile on Sammy's face, but he seems too focused on Dean and Castiel to care about what Gabriel's saying right now. He would be offended, but the kid is probably just as eager to get this over with as the rest of them.

"Gabriel's conclusion is sound," Castiel says after a long moment of staring between the two Sams. "They both appear to be Sam."

"Told you so," Sam singsongs before disappearing into the bathroom with his change of clothes. Dean glares at the door for a second, arms dropping to his sides. His shoulders sag in relief and he shakes his head.

"Thanks, Cas," he sighs, running a hand down his face. "Guess we've got to figure out what the hell happened to split Sam into _two_ Sams... Like one wasn't already enough..."

Sammy, who has been silent since Gabriel popped in, grimaces and scoots off of the mattress. "I'll check for anything unusual that might've happened last night," he starts, voice more like Gabriel has been used to hearing from the kid for years; softer than Sam's has been all morning. He watches Sammy slouch over his laptop, waiting for it to turn on, but doesn't manage to catch his eye. "We haven't run into any witches in a while, but we probably can't rule it out..."

"Can't you just," Dean starts, turning Cas to Gabriel and waving his arms again," snap him back to normal again?"

Gabriel makes a show of pouting, but he can admit he will feel better when Sam is back to himself. One self. Maybe one day they can try the whole double-the-fun thing... Well, he can dream.

He waits until Sam comes out of the bathroom a minute later before raising his hand and snapping. He feels the Sams trying to merge back together into one being but in the end nothing happens. Pursing his lips, Gabriel focuses all of his attention of both of the Sams.

"Looks like that's a no-go, kids. They're both Sam, both with his soul and it looks like whatever is making them this way doesn't want to let the souls merge back into one being. I don't want to force it until I know what I'm dealing with."

He looks to Castiel to find his little brother nodding along, almost glaring at the Sams in confirmation.

"I'll look through the books we grabbed from Bobby's. Might be something about this freakishness in there," Dean grumbles, looking like he's fighting off the urge to punch something when he grabs his duffel.

"Well," Sam starts when the silence has almost grown awkward. "Since it looks like they've got things underway, I say we go grab some grub."

Before Gabriel can react, Sam's got a hand curled around the front of his jacket. He grins and lets himself be dragged out the door with a wave to the other three occupants.

"Be back in a bit!" Sam calls over his shoulder before shutting the door. Then he's looking down at Gabriel, wearing a smile that Gabriel hasn't seen on his face in a long time. "I'm starving and I bet the diner has chocolate chip pancakes. Let's go."

And there's no way Gabriel is going to argue with that.

A heavy hand lands on Gabriel's shoulder, steering him away from the door. He looks at Sam in surprise, barely able to resist the urge to wrap a wing over Sam's shoulders in response to the man's fingers curling just slightly.

"Don't think I've ever been manhandled before," he says, raising an eyebrow.

Sam laughs and he's standing close enough to Gabriel that the angel can feel his laugh as well as he can hear it. "I think you can handle it."

It feels like a long time before Sam lets go of Gabriel's shoulder. They walk side by side to the road, their arms brushing occasionally and Gabriel doesn't think Sam has ever walked so close to him before. Or anyone besides his big brother for a long, long time. The thought keeps his smile on his face and the silence between them is just comfortable enough that Gabriel is happy to leave it unbroken.

oOo

Sam would laugh at the bemused smile on Gabriel's face if he wasn't busy talking with the waitress who'd taken their orders at the register when they got here. She's cute, he thinks, with a button nose and brown hair with eyes to match. She flips her hair back occasionally, a small shy smile on her face and he grins. He finds that he likes the lack of guilt rushing through him even as he thinks that her eyes don't have anything on the bright, twinkling amber of the angel beside him.

He feels lighter than he has in... years. He can't remember the last time he wasn't carrying what felt like the world's share of guilt on his shoulders. Just the idea of flirting with a cute waitress would send anxiety shooting through him even as images of all the reasons why he doesn't have the right to would rush around in his head.

There's a mix of relief and maybe a dash of worry that he doesn't feel all that worried or bothered by the angel's presence, too. Just being near Gabriel is enough to cause problems, let alone having the angel's full attention focused on him as it is right now. But that nagging voice of doubt, the whisper at the back of his mind reminding him what happens when he _wants_ , isn't there. He relishes the freedom without it.

"Is it okay if we wait for our order over here?" he eventually asks, wanting to get out of the way when he hears the door opening to more customers behind him.

"Sure, I'll let you know when it's up," she - Kathy, her nametag reads - says with a smile, fingers coming up to twirl the ends of her hair.

He nods and grabs the sleeve of Gabriel's jacket again, pulling him to an empty set of chairs to wait. Gabriel looks at him with wide eyes. The way the light sparkles off of them should be enough to make Sam fidget or avert his gaze. Instead, Sam grins. There can't be very many people with the ability to make this specific angel speechless.

Sam leans back in his seat and lets himself be proud of this accomplishment.

Finally, Gabriel seems to come back to himself, smirk out in full force. "So any idea who you managed to piss off, Sammy?"

Sam snorts, shaking his head but not losing his new relaxed gait just yet.

"Or maybe it was your brother. He pisses a _lot_ of people off."

"A few of the non-people, too. It wouldn't be the first time I got whatever was meant for him, either," Sam concedes with a nod. He shrugs. "I don't know. We haven't hunted any witches recently, but that doesn't mean we haven't been around them and just not noticed. Unless they're doing things they shouldn't," he says vaguely, aware of where they're sitting, "we wouldn't actually know whether someone is or not."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and looks Sam over, a scrutiny that Sam knows should make him blush and stammer and duck behind his hair but only succeeds in creating a warm glow in his chest. The same one he always feels deep down when he's got the angel's attention, though he usually pushes that feeling away.

"You don't seem all that worried."

The corner of Sam's mouth twitches up and he nods again. He can see why Gabriel thinks that. He was quick to get out of the room this morning without even checking his computer for clues or going over the facts with Dean and Castiel and Sam number two. But it isn't that he's not concerned about what's happened to him so much as confidence that they can get through this next item in a long line of weird-things-that-happen-to-the-Winchesters.

"There's half of me on the case already. If I know anything about myself, it's that I won't leave any stone unturned for long if I can help it -- and boy does _that_ sound strange..." He trails off with a chuckle. 

"Dean's back there, too. He won't stop until he finds out what's going on, no matter how he feels about me. It's kind of like a personal insult, I think, when someone messes with his little brother. And we've got two angels on our side. We'll figure this out."

"Sam?"

He looks over his shoulder to find the waitress smiling, two bags of containers on the counter in front of her. Gabriel looks like he wants to say something. The confusion on his face is something Sam isn't used to seeing, but Gabriel closes his mouth at the sight of their order.

"Thanks, Kathy," Sam says with a wink, grabbing one of the bags. If he wasn't an angel, Sam thinks Gabriel would have tripped over air at that. He laughs under his breath, leading the way out of the diner once Gabriel has the other bag. They walk close enough that their arms occasionally touch.

oOo

Castiel watches Dean pace the room with less interest than he spares for the hunter's brother. Sam has not moved from his seat at the table, hunched over his laptop and wearing an expression the angel has seen more times than he is comfortable with. Frustration is pouring off of the eldest Winchester in waves as he passes by them again. From the way Sam's shoulders tense with each turn, it's as apparent to him as it is to Castiel.

Dean glances at his brother and Castiel sees the tension in his shoulders grow before they sag forward. The Winchesters always did carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Even now that the Apocalypse is over they can't seem to bring themselves to let it go. It makes Castiel's skin itch, his body feeling smaller than it should - than it has since Jimmy's soul moved on - in his anger that Sam and Dean can't be allowed to relax completely after everything they have done for the world.

One thing he can say for Dean, though, is that the tension only seems to come about for him anymore when his brother is the one involved.

"Who the hell could you have managed to piss off, Sammy?"

The nickname doesn't do anything to soften the delivery and Castiel shifts slightly where he is sitting at the wince Sam - Sammy - gives.

"I don't... remember talking to anyone who could do this, let alone making anyone angry."

"Okay, so let's retrace your steps. We got here last night, did you talk to anybody? Touch anything you shouldn't have?"

Sam curls further over his laptop, like it will protect him from whatever he is worried about. If he had wings, Castiel imagines they would be curled around his shoulders - a cocoon of comfort. Castiel tilts his head and narrows his eyes at him, but Sam only slides further down his seat.

"Nobody, and nothing. You got the room for the night and the only thing I did was grab my bag and walk in after you got the key. I didn't... even see anybody around to talk to."

"Our last hunt, then?"

"It's... possible. I've never heard of ghouls using any magicks, but that doesn't mean they haven't before. Anything they might have done probably shouldn't have affected me after we got them... We haven't seen any witches lately, but that doesn't necessarily mean they haven't been around? I mean, unless they're doing something to get noticed and leave signs we wouldn't actually know if someone was a witch or not."

"I don't believe you have encountered any witches for months. None that are getting their powers through any dark channels," Castiel informs them gruffly. He hasn't sensed anything out of the ordinary around the Winchesters since a majority of the angels moved back to Heaven. Even demonic activity has been minimal, closer to what it had been before Azazel's master plan started coming to fruition.

"It's strange," he continues, "that something managed to do this without Gabriel or myself noticing anything."

Strange and aggravating. He shifts in his seat again, hands gripping his thighs in agitation. Sam turns and looks at him, so quick Castiel almost misses it before his eyes are back on the bright screen in front of him. 

His skin feels too tight. Something sneaked passed him and did this to Sam. Split him into two beings. Made Dean have to worry about his brother again in a way none of them have had to since Lucifer was locked away.

Something came in and hurt his family and Castiel never noticed a thing. It takes more effort than it should to keep his wings from manifesting, from curling around the man sitting at the table looking more lost than Castiel has seen in some time.

Before he has the chance to act on this, or attempt to say something comforting, the door to the motel opens. Sam walks in, Gabriel right behind him and for a minute Castiel thinks that the Sam just walking through the door looks so much younger than the one he's been watching. The thought is gone as quick as it comes, though, when they set the food on the table and start handing it out.

oOo

Sammy watches from behind his laptop as Sam comes through the door, Gabriel following closely behind. He can't decide whether to feel relieved or not. On the one hand, Castiel's attention is no longer solely focused on him. Even Dean's pacing around the room failed to keep the angel's attention for long before Sammy felt Cas' eyes on him again. So far he hasn't found any reference to a being known for splitting people in two - unless it involves chopping them up. And it's hard to concentrate on the words when he knows he's being watched so closely.

On the other hand, Gabriel's amber eyes are practically glowing with mirth as he laughs. It unsettles him, causes his gut to clench unpleasantly at the sight of Gabriel so happy with the other Sam.

He bites his lip, forcing his attention back to his research but he can't help shifting uneasily.

He'd noticed that morning, how at ease the other Sam seemed. He bantered with Gabriel as though it was the most natural thing in the world. On top of that, he'd stood up against Dean in a way Sammy can't remember doing since before Lucifer was locked back in his cage. Dean hadn't even protested, not really. Somehow, Sam and Gabriel made Dean willing to call Castiel for confirmation rather than going through any of the usual tests.

Sammy had thought it crazy at the time - hoped it was - but now he can't help the worry, the dread he feels clawing away at him.

They like the other Sam better.

He tries not to let himself dwell on it, instead focusing his attention on finding out how he would possibly have ended up split in such a way. But there's no denying the light in Gabriel's eyes or the way the angel can't seem to take them off of the other Sam, even as they hand out the food they bought.

Dean is even grinning at what Sammy finds in the container Gabriel hands him: chocolate chip pancakes. Brow furrowing, Sammy looks around the room and sees that the other Sam has the same thing and is already digging into it.

"Did something get mixed up or..?" he starts to ask when Gabriel sits next to Castiel.

The other Sam smiles at him in what looks uncomfortably close to his reassuring look. It's disconcerting to see his own face smile back at him when it isn't just a reflection in a mirror. Not that he can remember the last time he saw himself smiling in one.

No number of shapeshifters taking his form can take that bit of wrong from it.

"No mix up. I figured we deserve a little something, considering," Sam says with a shake of his head, taking another syrup-laden bite.

Sammy looks down at his own pancakes and just manages to curb his grimace. The meal was his favorite when he'd been little. He had even confessed his love of them to Jess and she woke him up on all of those special days (the first morning after they moved in together, his birthdays, and those holidays he was invited to spend with her family) with a stack of them. He hasn't thought about that in years, though. The memory of the only time he'd been so close to happy is hard to take knowing how badly he's screwed up since. It's become second nature by now to avoid any extra indulgences. Considering how giving into his desires has always ended in the past, Sammy has learned better.

The other Sam gives him a knowing, pointed look when Sammy glances back at him again. It's obvious he knows what Sammy's thinking and that makes him anxious.

Dean snorts around a link of sausage, amusement clear in his eyes (the look and smile on his face somehow brighter than Sammy's seen them in too long), "S'bout time you learned to lighten up Sam... Sammy..." He looks between the two of them, waving a hand in the air. "That is weird."

Sammy grimaces behind his laptop. They even like the food the other Sam orders better, he thinks glumly. Holding back a miserable sound, Sammy starts cutting into his breakfast; if he is stuck with this as his food, he can at least avoid the syrup.

"Think you forgot something, Sammy."

He looks at Gabriel in confusion, eyes widening when his first bite tastes surprisingly like a syrup covered bite. And not just any syrup, but strawberry syrup. Somehow he hasn't lost his love of it despite the unpleasant reminder it should be of what happened at that Mystery Spot. He has more problems with plain syrup since then, actually. For a moment, Sammy entertains the thought that Gabriel somehow knows that and did this on purpose before he shoves it away. He knows better than that.

Gabriel winks, a happy grin on his face that Sammy wants to reciprocate. He feels the blood rushing over his cheeks. Really, he's lucky Dean doesn't notice - he can just imagine what his brother would say about how he can still blush after everything he's done.

It's difficult, but he pushes the warm feeling that look gives him away. He finds it much more appealing to attribute the way his stomach flips to the unusually rich breakfast in front of him.

"Have you guys come up with anything?" Sam, the other Sam, asks after he swallows another bite.

Dean snorts and shakes his head - unable to vocalize his frustration with Sammy's lack of answers, Sammy figures, with all that food in his mouth. He's a little surprised his brother isn't talking with his mouth full, but doesn't mind the reprieve. He isn't sure he wants to know what Dean thinks about him right now.

"I tried retracing our steps a bit, but... So far I can't think of anything we've gone up against that could have done this, let alone had the opportunity."

"As I told Sammy," Castiel starts, a slight hesitation and furrowing of his brow the only signs of his discomfort in using the endearment. Sammy finds himself inexplicably fighting another blush. "You have not come across any witches in months, none that are getting their powers through demons."

"Sounds about right, bro," Gabriel says around a sucker Sammy hadn't seen in his hands a moment ago. "It's not every day we run into something that neither of us can figure out. I'm curious how whatever did this didn't leave any kind of trace. It isn't unheard of, and still doesn't narrow the search enough, but it's... odd. You have got the strangest kinda luck, kiddo."

Sammy pushes the container away. Half of his pancakes are still there, but he can't bring himself to finish it. What he's managed to get down is already sitting heavily in his stomach. They taste good, better than anything he's eaten in awhile, even. But it never sits quite right anymore, eating something so unhealthy first thing in the morning.

At least he doesn't have to worry about anyone noticing how much is still left in the box. It's been a long time since Dean pulled the big brother act and needled him into finishing his food.

Dean snorts again and rolls his eyes. Sammy turns back to his laptop. It might not be able to hide him, but he'll take comfort in the illusion of it over nothing.

oOo

Gabriel fights the urge for the second time in one day to unfurl his wings in a flash and curl them around the giant of a man who somehow manages to make himself look so small behind his laptop. Dean is too busy with his food to notice his little brother's reaction, but it's clear to Gabriel that Sammy has taken Dean's criticism - nonverbal as it was - to heart.

He spins his sucker between his fingers, blue raspberry pleasantly sweet even as it dyes his tongue and the edges of his lips. A glance at Sam shows him looking between Dean and Sammy, but he doesn't seem particularly bothered by his brother. Annoyed, maybe, by the narrowing of his eyes. But he doesn't look hurt, his shoulders aren't hunched - haven't been at all as far as Gabriel's seen - and he wouldn't be so loose if he was angry.

Still, Gabriel would like to be able to take back the words that prompted all of their reactions. Even Castiel is shifting in his seat, looking as uncomfortable as Gabriel has ever seen him.

Then, unexpectedly, Sammy puts a stop to the increasingly tense silence that is slowly engulfing the room.

oOo

"What about Bobby?"

Sammy's voice is quiet and hesitant and makes Sam's fingers clench tighter around his fork. His... other self shouldn't have to worry about coming up with a new idea or voicing it to the rest of them.

Especially not when it makes so much sense.

Maybe, he tells himself, he should be happy that Sammy mentioned it at all. He knows he's reacting unlike he usually does, but he still remembers - knows - how it feels when he's himself. The uncertainty that anyone will hear him, listen to him. That _Dean_ will listen. It's hard to put himself out there every time he has an opinion when he never knows how it will be received.

And things have been... different since Bobby told him to lose his number. It never helped before that Bobby was possessed at the time, not when Sam deserved it. There was no reason Bobby should want anything to do with him after everything he's done.

But right now, none of that matters to him. The sound of Bobby's name doesn't bring with it a near crippling sense of guilt. In fact, the reminder of his - their - surrogate father sparks a need in him to grab his cell and just call him.

"Great idea!" he says, grinning. It is a good idea. And Sammy, who is him but different, obviously needs the praise. He almost shrinks under it like he can - or should - hide from the words when he should be doing the opposite.

"Shoulda thought of that sooner."

Sam doesn't wince, but it's a close thing. He knows Dean doesn't mean it that way, but he can see the exact moment Sammy takes those words personally. His fingers close tighter. The fork keeps him from drawing blood, but he feels his nails digging into his palm all the same.

Unfortunately they have more pressing things to deal with than Sammy's feelings. For now. He thinks that Dean or maybe even Castiel will say or do something he can't ignore before they've gotten this figured out. But for now they need to do what they can to figure out what happened to them and fix it.

"I'm on it," he says before Dean can take over. This is something he wants - needs - to do for himself.

Bobby is number two on his speed dial. Every time he gets a new phone, he sets it up the same way. Dean has been his number one since he can remember - even when their father was still alive. The number two spot was relegated to Bobby after he helped them with Meg and their father what feels like a lifetime ago.

Castiel is number three and Gabriel told him he doesn't see the point in having an actual cell phone when he can just snap his fingers and find them in person.

Something like anticipation builds in his gut when the phone rings.

"Sam?"

Sam blinks, momentarily surprised that Bobby recognizes his number right away - and apparently updated to caller ID.

"Hey Bobby."

There's a quiet sigh from the other end of the line.

"What'd you idjits get yerselves into this time?"

He wonders if something in his voice gave him away or if Bobby has just come to expect the worst whenever they call. They'll have to start stopping off at the Scrap Yard more often if that's the case. Still, he can't help but laugh.

"What makes you think we did anything?" he teases, smile stretching into a grin. He should probably get right to the point, but it feels so good to joke around without a care. Even just for a minute.

Gabriel snorts. Sam shoots him an amused look that only grows when he sees the look on Dean's face. His brother's eyes are wide and for a moment he looks like he's never seen Sam before in his life. The look soon glides smoothly into something Sam thinks is almost fond - he can't remember the last time his brother looked at him that way. When they find whatever caused him to split, Sam hopes he'll still be able to bring that look back.

The silence on the other end of the line draws him back to what he's doing. When Bobby doesn't say anything for a few more seconds, Sam double checks that he hasn't dropped the call, even though he hears Bobby breathing.

"Bobby?"

Dean's shoulders tense. Sam even sees Castiel's eyebrows crease in concern that only seems to grow when Sammy fidgets with the screen of his laptop. Gabriel seems unconcerned, but he's no longer twirling the sucker in his mouth.

"You sound... different. What's going on?"

Sam bites his lip. He knows he's... different since this split. Whatever did this to him messed up. The angels have both confirmed he's - they are - the real Sam but they're not the same.

He hadn't realized it was so obvious Bobby wouldn't even need to look at them to be able to tell.

"Sam?"

It hits him now that Sam has no idea how to explain his situation. He was so excited about calling Bobby that he didn't take the time to think it through the way he usually does. Setting his empty breakfast container, Sam resists the urge to use his newly freed hand and smack his forehead in frustration. He wonders if this is how Dean feels when he runs into things head first.

How is he supposed to explain that he woke up as two people?

Deciding to just bite the bullet - it can't be any worse than telling Bobby he started the Apocalypse - Sam sighs. "We aren't quite... sure what happened. Everything was normal when Dean and I went to bed last night but this morning. Well. When we woke up this morning there were... two. Of me."

Bobby goes quiet again, but the air in the room has lost some tension after his explanation.

"Who was Milo and why did call me about him?"

Sam huffs a laugh, shaking his head. This, at least, makes sense to him. Too many things out there can take on the shape and voice of anyone - they know this better than most. It pays to be cautious in their line of work.

Still, he isn't sure which reaction he should pay the most attention to when he answers.

"He was a guy in my art appreciation class."

Dean narrows his eyes the way he always does whenever Sam brings up something about his years at Stanford. It doesn't dredge up the guilt it usually does, but he's still _him_ enough to wish his brother could be happy for him - even after all these years.

"I called you about him because I wasn't sure what to do when he asked me out and I didn't say no."

Dean's expression changes so fast from resentment to outright shock that Sam is hard pressed to hold in the bubble of laughter in his chest. His brother wants as little to do with Sam's stories of college as possible. Since he hasn't even been on a date with another guy since Dean brought him back into hunting, there was never any reason to tell him he isn't one hundred percent straight.

Surprisingly, Castiel looks almost as surprised as Dean - and Gabriel when he glances at them both. Seeing Castiel's eyes wide - wider than he thinks he's ever seen them, though that isn't saying much - is too much and Sam laughs. It starts out as quiet, almost stifled chuckles but then he looks at Sammy and as disconcerting as it is to see his own face when it isn't in the mirror, the other him looks like he wishes the floor would swallow him up and Sam loses it. Big, belly laughs that his sides hurt with because he can't remember the last time he let go like this.

"Sam?"

Bobby's voice breaks through the laughter, but Sam can almost picture the smile his voice carries.

"Sorry, but... heh. The look on their faces, I just..."

He breaks off into another laugh, but it tapers off soon enough. Sam is left feeling breathless and lighter than he has in years. Even Dean looks lighter somehow. Sam wonders if his brother realizes how long it's been, too.

"S'good to hear you laugh, boy."

His smile softens. Of course Bobby is on the same wavelength as them - the man is probably the only other human in the world who knows as much about them as they do. "Feels good, too."

The brief moment of silence is broken when Bobby clears his throat. Loudly.

"So there are really..."

"Two of me?"

"Double the fun!" Gabriel shouts and Sam can practically _hear_ Bobby rolling his eyes.

"Start at the beginning again..." Bobby sighs.

Sam tells him what little they know, though it isn't much - two real Sams, no simple 'snap' solution from Gabriel. They don't have much to go on and Bobby sounds just as confused as them, but there's the underlying determination to solve this new puzzle.

Some tension Sam wasn't even aware of eases from his shoulders when Bobby assures him he'll look into it. He is confident that they will be able to figure it out on their own... eventually. But knowing that Bobby will be doing what he can on his end is an added assurance Sam hadn't realized he needed.

Because no matter how well he remembers the heavy weight of worry and guilt he usually carries around with him - no matter how much he enjoys being able to _enjoy_ things again, Sam knows they need to find out what's going on if only to make sure whatever did this to him isn't planning on hurting anyone else.

"Things don't clear up soon, I expect you boys to high tail it over here. You hear me?"

"I hear you, Bobby," Sam says and he's sure the warmth in his chest that this man still cares about him - about them - is easily heard in his voice.

"Keep in touch and stay safe."

His last words seem to rush out before Bobby hangs up. Sam chuckles again, amused at Bobby's embarrassment. Despite what Dean and Bobby would have him believe, they all have their fair share - and need - of chick flick moments.

"So... now what?"

oOo

Sammy doesn't know what they're going to do now and for once he doesn't care. He's stuck on the fact that Sam - the other Sam who he is having trouble believing could possibly be him despite what both angels say - just admitted about his date with Milo. In front of Dean. In front of all of them.

His face heats when he finally lifts his eyes and finds Gabriel winking at him. It only makes him clench his fist under the table. Nails dig into the flesh of his palm but he barely notices. He's too preoccupied simultaneously hoping the ground will open up and swallow him whole, or do the same to the other Sam.

Swallowing thickly, Sammy looks in Dean's direction when his brother speaks.

"With Bobby on it, there isn't a helluva a lot more we can do. Hopefully he finds something in the next couple of hours."

"But until then," Sammy's jaw tightens so much he feels his teeth grind together at the other Sam's voice. "We check the local papers and see if there's a hunt anywhere nearby."

"What?"

The word is on the tip of Sammy's tongue, but he bites it back. Dean doesn't look any happier than he feels. His brother's shoulders have tensed up again and there are lines on his face that had all but disappeared during breakfast.

Sam shrugs, looking for all the world like nothing is wrong.

Sammy shifts in his seat, tries to roll the tension from his shoulders but all he manages to do is make some jerky motion. He focuses on his laptop to keep from having to face anyone. It takes more effort than it should to keep from glaring at it.

"So we're just not going to talk about how you apparently dated dudes in college?"

Sammy looks up and sees the other Sam give a shrug, nonchalant as he's ever been. He uses more force than necessary when he clicks out of one of the tabs on his screen, but no one looks his way.

"I don't see how that is relevant to the situation at hand."

oOo

Something about the Impala shining in the light puts Sammy at ease - if only for a moment. Still, it settles something inside him and he breathes a little easier despite walking out of the motel room beside his double. If he wasn't sure of Dean's reaction to his leaving a mark on the car, he would pet it in his relief. But the last thing he wants right now is for Dean to give him that _look_ ; the one that says he somehow did it on purpose. So instead, Sammy keeps his head down and waits to find out where he's sitting.

"I don't care if you fly there or take a train, you are _not_ getting in my car."

Sammy looks up, startled. It takes a second longer than it should to realize Dean isn't even facing him. He's facing a pouting Gabriel who is holding a hand to his chest as though Dean had struck him. 

"You would make me fly all the way to town, but Cas gets to ride shotgun?"

Sam raises a hand. "I got dibs on shotgun."

Gabriel drops his arm and pout, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't hear anybody call dibs."

"I called dibs infinity when Dad gave her to Dean," Sam says with a careless shrug. 

"You can't just call dibs for infinity -- "

But incredibly, Sammy sees Dean smirking. His brother crosses his arms over his chest, relaxing on his heels rather than poised on the balls of his feet.

"Driver makes the rules." He holds out his keys for effect and Sammy can't remember the last time he's seen his brother this… playful. "I say Sam gets dibs."

"Which one?" Gabriel's voice is light, and there isn't anything to indicate otherwise but Sammy still feels like there's a hint of a challenge in it. Even Castiel, who has been standing silently beside him since they left the motel twitches his shoulders.

Dean freezes, blinking a couple times. He looks over his shoulder, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. As much as he dislikes the cramped space of the back seat, Sammy avoids Dean's eyes. He focuses on Castiel's jacket instead, the weave of the fabric.

"Talk about a crowd…" 

He mostly manages to suppress the flinch, and _just_ catches the way Castiel shifts again. Looking up, he finds blue eyes focused on him with an intensity that almost causes him to take a step back.

"I do not mind sitting in the back seat," Castiel says and even though it's loud enough for everyone to hear, Sammy can't shake the feeling that Castiel was talking straight to _him_. Surprisingly, he feels his lips turn up in a grateful smile. It's nice to know one of them doesn't mind his presence, even if he doesn't understand _why_. 

He opens his mouth to say, "Thanks," but Dean speaking cuts him off. 

"Problem solved. Sam number 1 with me, Sammy in the back with Cas."

"What about little ol' me?" Gabriel asks. He's pouting but there is a light in his eyes, the same one he gets when he laughs.

"Find your own way."

That seems to be that, because Dean turns and stalks to the driver's side. The door creaks open and Dean slides behind the wheel. His shoulders relax, sagging further when the engine roars to life.

Sam follows Dean's lead, sliding into the passenger side. Just a minute ago Sammy knows he would have been at least a little annoyed - fitting in the backseat with his legs isn't easy - but right now he can't find it in him to be upset. Castiel is smiling at him, however small it is, and when he slips into the seat behind Sam, Gabriel winks at him through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking it out! <3


End file.
